The Internet Is For Porn
by Midnyte Wolf
Summary: Tory and Colin take their relationship to a whole new level with the help of a very special tool.


**Disclaimer**: OffBeat is amazing; it's unique and it's intriguing and it's, overall, fan-freaking-tastic. I wish I owned it. But I don't.

**Title**: The Internet Is For Porn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations! There will be several!

**Summary**: Tory and Colin take their relationship to a whole new level with the help of a very special tool.

**AN**: Alright boys and girls, here we go. Where, you ask? Down into the depths of story time. This turned out a little longer than I originally thought. And I hadn't planned for there to be more but now it's got potential for chapters. We'll see how that works out.

Yes, there will be sex of different kinds in here. No, it's not a hardcore porno. It _will _get more graphic the further the story goes but it will never turn into sloppy smut. Thanks to everyone taking the time to read!

* * *

"So, Colin's coming over then?"

Tory didn't answer.

"The silent treatment. I see." Paul closed the refrigerator and followed Tory to the kitchen counter to watch him make two sandwiches. "Just remember what your mom says: Keep your door open."

"Shut _up_, Paul!" Flustered by what was implied, Tory threw a wet slice of turkey meat at the unwelcome guest. Paul managed to side step just in time, not looking so collected anymore. In fact, he was having a hard time not breaking a stitch.

"Okay, okay–easy. No use wasting food over it."

"It's not like that," Tory grumbled, continuing with the sandwiches. "We haven't _done _anything like that."

"But you want to."

Tory glared over his shoulder in warning. "Why don't you go home?"

For a moment, Paul crossed his arms and looked down at the meat on the floor, considering whether or not it was still clean enough to eat. He'd eaten plenty of questionable things off his own floor, proudly proclaiming the 'five second' rule when snatching it up… even if it had been there for hours, maybe days. Who knows? Why let good things go to waste? As long as it didn't smell sour, it was fine! Finally, he picked the turkey up and went to the counter to make his own sandwich with Tory.

"Pass me that, would ya?" He pointed to the jar of mayonnaise which Tory slid over to him wordlessly. "Honestly, I don't know what you're waiting on," he said at last, preparing his bread.

"Some of us aren't sick perverts like you."

"Touche. Colin must be a prude."

"He's not!"

Honestly, Tory wasn't sure why they hadn't done anything more than kiss. He was always a little too nervous (dare he think shy?) to bring it up when things were just starting to get heated. On more than one occasion, he felt like going that extra mile but at the last minute he would pull back, and he could always blame his embarrassed blush on their rising body temperature. Really he was sick of his own hesitation and awkwardness. Sometimes he wondered if Colin was aware of his continuous faltering. Besides, it couldn't all be blamed on him, could it? Colin hadn't made a move either.

"Do you even know what to do?" Paul teased, butting into his thoughts.

Oh, and there was that. Whenever Tory wanted to move ahead, he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He figured there was no perfect technique out there, but still. They were both guys. It wasn't going to be anything like the porn he had seen with Paul on occasion. But he wasn't completely ignorant to the subject. He had _some_ ideas about what was supposed to happen and how, but the details were still beyond him. He'd never had access to that kind of information. How was he even supposed to look into something like that? He was sure libraries wouldn't have detailed books describing the acts of gay sex.

"Ha! You don't!" Paul exclaimed, reading Tory's expression. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you come over later and I'll help you look it up? Free of charge."

"What? Why would I even–"

Paul stuffed his face with a big bite from his sandwich and leaned back against the counter. "–How about you come over after school tomorrow? I'm good at this. Chances are I can find you exactly what you need!" When there was no immediate response, he pushed away from the counter and gave Tory's shoulder a rough pat. "Think it over." Then, he decided to take his leave. He waved with his free hand as he headed towards the door.

Tory was left standing at the counter with his face colored in a grimace. Stupid Paul. How could he even suggest something like that? More importantly, why the hell was a part of Tory interested in the idea? It could solve all his problems. It might be easier to take their relationship further if he knew what to expect and how to do it. And wouldn't Colin be impressed if he was the one to take control?

However, the chance of Paul never letting him live this down was off his percentage charts. But it would be safer and more discrete to use someone else's computer. His mom used his from time to time. He couldn't even imagine trying to explain himself if she ever found out what he had been searching. Even a 2% chance of her finding the evidence was a 2% chance too high. He would have to do it.

Tory hated himself a little for thinking that.

After finishing the sandwiches, he took them to the living room where he had a movie ready to watch when Colin came over.

* * *

Friday.

Doom's day.

Tory had told Colin there was something important he needed to do this afternoon, but he could come over later if he wanted. If he managed to survive this, that is.

He had his journal in one hand, his bookbag in the other, and a scowl on his face when he stopped in front of Paul's door. He checked his watch, watching the seconds tick by. There was never going to be a moment when he felt entirely prepared for this. He was pretty sure he was already blushing. So he shrugged his bookbag on and knocked two times. Was it just him or did that sound echo way too loudly through the halls?

Paul answered no more than two minutes later with his phone to his ear. When he saw him, his face brightened in recognition.

"Oh! You–"

Tory thrust his hand up for silence, effectively cutting him off. "Stop! I've got some things to say. First, I don't want to hear anything about this later. Second, I don't want you in the room with me. Third, I will stab you in the eye with this pencil if you violate any of these conditions. Clear?"

For a moment, Paul stared down at him in silence. Then a crooked smile found its way onto his face and he spoke to the phone, "Hey, could you hold on a second, babe?" Putting a hand over the receiver, he stepped back out of the way so Tory could enter. "Go ahead, your majesty. I have some things up already. You won't believe some of the–"

"–That's enough! Thanks!"

Tory stormed passed him with his face reddening, pretending not to hear the chuckles from Paul.

His room was the same as always. Piles of junk were strewn everywhere. At least it looked like junk with how it was piled together. On closer inspections it was stacks of college books, dirty clothes, empty cups of noodles and candybar wrappers, CD casings, wires going everywhere, pencils and wads of paper. Tory pushed aside an empty bowl of warm cereal milk as he sat down. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

There were already several windows open up on the screen, some with detailed articles and pointers, and some with paused videos. Tory chose to ignore the videos until last. Dutifully, he opened his journal and prepared to take notes on the articles. He didn't stop blushing the entire time. Some of the things he read were outrageous and a little gross. Fortunately, Paul stayed busy on the phone in the other room. But there was no way he could finish picking through all the information before he got off with his girlfriend. He'd been lucky so far, but he wasn't about to risk it. There was a 30% chance Paul would violate his terms just for the laughs. And Tory felt too queasy to actually murder him. Quickly he fumbled around for the small printer Paul had hidden somewhere. He had seen it once. He was sure of it… To his dismay, it lay under a pile of clothes, unplugged. He had to hurriedly hook it up and print the information that was needed. Those three minutes of waiting were the longest of his life. He was sure Paul had heard and was going to waltz in any moment. But he didn't.

Sweating just a little, Tory crammed the papers into his bookbag and slung it on as he got up, closing out the rest of the windows. Making sure he had his journal, too, Tory rushed out of the room. He passed Paul on the way but gave him nothing more than another brusque 'thanks' on the way out. He almost felt as if he slammed the door behind him. More laughter as he leaned against the door to catch his breath in the hall. Why was it so _hot_? Damnit.

But whatever. He had gotten what he needed and it was safe inside his bookbag for further inspection. Tory hurried home.

It was Friday, so his mom wouldn't be home until late that night. He was glad. Either way, he still went into his room and closed the door. At his desk, he opened up his journal and pulled out the internet pages. There was a lot of information and tips in the articles, specializing in all different positions and activities. Tory tried to pick the less advanced. There was just no way he could ever bring himself to do some of the things the articles were suggesting. He was pretty sure Colin wouldn't appreciate it either. This was their first time, after all! No need for it to be weirder than it already would be.

Tory studied his notes over and over again in complete silence. He hadn't realized the time until he heard knocking on the front door, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Shit!"

In a flurry, he crammed his journal and papers into a shelf on his desk and jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process. It would have ceased to exist in his mind had he not tripped over it on the way out, prompting him to turn around and flip it back up onto its legs again. Then he hurried to the door, prepared to slam it in Paul's face but instead he found Colin waiting patiently outside.

"Hey," he said, waving halfheartedly. "You said I could come over later…"

Colin must have read his surprise as something else. Immediately Tory shook his head and held up his hands. "No, no! It's fine. Yeah, come in. I just… thought you might have been Paul."

"Why are you out of breath?"

"What?" That wasn't the only thing off. His knee kind of hurt after tripping over the chair, too. But Colin didn't need to know about that. Tory just needed to play it cool. "Oh, no reason. It's nothing." Yeah, that was good.

"Hmm."

Fortunately, he left it at that. Tory helped him out of his coat and then put it away in the closet. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little."

"Good! Me too." It was the first time he noticed in a while. It was probably useless to search for his dinner in the refrigerator knowing Paul had skipped class today. No doubt he had been by earlier to swipe whatever was available. Either way, Tory took a look. There was a bag of chips in the cabinets and a cake sitting chilled in the refrigerator that his mom had picked up yesterday on her way home. It was already missing a generous slice that neither he nor his mom had taken. Tory grumbled and cut two more slices from it and put them on one plate with two forks, dragging the chips down from the cabinet as well. It wasn't carrot cake but it looked good anyway. If Colin wouldn't eat it then Tory would.

As he kicked the refrigerator door closed behind him, he realized Colin wasn't waiting for him in the kitchen, or the living room. He must have already gone to his room.

"Hey," he said, nudging the door open with his elbow. He went to the dresser to put the plate and chips down. "So I don't know if you like this kind. It's chocolate swirl or something." Suddenly he realized he put the plate down on his homework for next week. His finger left a little pale brown smudge over the words. With a pout, he pulled the papers out from under the plate and put them to the side. He'd have to rewrite that top assignment.

"Why do you have this?" Colin asked.

His voice was so neutral that Tory never would have known he was talking about the internet pages until he turned around. Instantly, he paled. Colin held them in one hand and waved them back and forth. He looked vaguely amused.

Tory didn't know what to say or what to do. He couldn't even talk for the span of eight seconds. Then, all at once, he came back to himself and the floodgates opened. Blushing furiously, he stalked forward and snatched the papers away from him with misdirected anger.

"What are you doing going through my stuff, is more like it!"

He immediately turned away and crumpled the papers in his hands. He had to destroy them! They'd caused him nothing but trouble.

"I didn't know you wanted to do things like that," Colin said, ignoring his personal rage. Tory could still imagine that slightly upturned smile on his face and that brow that would rise when he was amused. Normally, it was cute but now he just wanted to destroy! However, the wadded papers in his hands wouldn't get any smaller in their packed ball of pain.

"Tory."

Still, he didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He _didn't _want to do those things. Well, at least not all of them. Some of them he wanted to try, just to see how it felt. But how could he say that? He couldn't even unclench his hands from around the ball of paper. He was going to be stuck that way forever, wasn't he? They would never move on after this. It was so embarrassing! So ridiculous! So–

–Lightly, Colin reached out and touched his elbow in a way that only Tory found a little comforting. "Turn around," he said quietly, and surprisingly Tory did without any hesitation. He still couldn't manage to look him in the face, though. Not after that. Tory was left standing there feeling more childish than ever, wanting to say something but feeling too humiliated like when he was sent to buy tampons for his mom at the store. Yeah, only this was way worse.

He thought they might stand there forever, but after a moment Colin lifted his hand and smoothed it against his cheek. This only made Tory blush harder because he knew Colin could _feel _how embarrassed he was. Tory's eyes reflexively snapped to his and he choked on something incomprehensible. But Colin didn't look all that phased. He was smiling a little, and he was sweet. His thumb gently stroked the crest of Tory's cheek and then Colin moved in closer until he was resting his head close to his shoulder. The moment had suddenly become vaguely intimate, and Tory couldn't help losing himself to it.

Gently, he turned his face into Colin's hand and covered it with his own, letting his eyes fall closed from the closeness. The wad of papers hit the floor without him even noticing because Colin had nuzzled him with his face and turned his lips towards him. It was all very smooth, like a caress, when they came together and kissed. It was one effortless peck and then another. It felt nice, and eventually he forgot everything about his research.

They had kissed a lot, mostly on his bed and on the couch, practicing new techniques and getting better at it each time. Tory was pretty sure he was a great kisser by now. But he could never bring himself to ask. That seemed weird. Instead, he put everything he had into each make-out session, going over the notes in his head on what was best and what elicited the greatest response from Colin, where he should put his hands, how he should tilt his head, where to move his tongue and how to breathe. He was always so focused on these things that he often lost track of time and place. So he was surprised when he felt his legs bump against the rails of his bed. Before he could react, Colin was pushing him down onto the mattress. Tory was just lucky enough that he came back to himself in time to miss hitting his head on the top bunk.

"Hey!" he gasped. But Colin silenced him by climbing on after him. Tory found it hard to complain when Colin was on top of him and he could feel his legs straddling his waist. There was something really hot about it. Immediately they started to kiss again. Colin's mouth was wet and yielding.

After finding his comfort zone again, Tory cupped Colin's face in his hands and moved him with subtle rhythm to reach the best angles, using his tongue with lavish skill. When Colin made that quiet moan, Tory knew he was doing great. The other boy would move even closer and his breathing would become a little more rushed; the temperature in his face would become a little hot, and then he'd kiss back even more passionately. It was one of the few times Tory knew him to be lively. Who would have guessed?

Next came the restless picking at each other's clothes. Tory knew exactly how to slip his hands underneath Colin's shirt without faltering. He knew what places to touch and how soon to touch them. Colin was pretty thin but his skin was soft. The fine hairs tickled his fingertips all the way up to his chest where Tory lightly touched his nipples. Colin shivered in response and cupped Tory's jaw in one hand, breaking away from his mouth to gently kiss a line down to his neck. He knew how much Tory liked that.

Finally came the point where they would sometimes remove their shirts. By this point, it usually became hot enough for that. However, despite the sweat that broke out on both their brows, that step didn't happen. This minor detail was enough to jar Tory from their make-out session. Before he could decide what was going on, Colin ruined all of Tory's preconceived notions by reaching down with his free hand and fingering the button to his jeans. That definitely wasn't an area they had gotten to before. Tory's heart lurched in his chest when he realized Colin was trying to undo the button.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, leaning up to see.

"What does it look like? Lay back down. It'll be fine."

Not knowing what else to say, Tory did as he was told, letting Colin unbutton his pants and slowly draw the zipper down. He didn't think the human heart could ever beat so fast without going into cardiac arrest. For a split second, he wasn't sure if they were ready for this. Would he ever be able to live with himself after Colin had seen his, uh…? But they were boyfriends! This is what boyfriends did. Eventually. Right? He couldn't back out now. Besides, he wasn't sure if his body would even let him. Somewhere underneath his mental uneasiness, it still felt really good and seductive and secretive and hot.

Tory went with his gut and his core curiosity. Lying back, he draped an arm over his eyes and tried not to think about it too much. Instead he tried to concentrate on the feelings, that subtle releasing of pressure as Colin lowered his zipper, those hands on his hips pulling his jeans and boxers down, the way his skin tingled at the subtle sensation. He imagined the fabric sliding over the shape of his hips and thighs, felt the open air touch him in places that it shouldn't, and tried not to think about what they were doing. Don't think! Don't think!

When Colin touched him _there _he immediately thought his heart had exploded. It was good and it was numbing how the warmth of Colin's hand wrapped around him from the underside and moved. Tory took a deep breath and shuddered, still refusing to open his eyes. It was easier this way. In the darkness, all he could do was _feel _and it felt amazing. He could feel his heart pounding, his blood rushing, his whole body working to fill up on that pleasure. He didn't know how to ask for more but somehow Colin picked up on his signals and did something else unexpected. There was a warm brush of breath before Tory felt something light and wet touch the very tip. He didn't even want to think about what it was. But it came again and the delighted sensations in him mounted.

Exactly how long had Colin looked at those internet pages? Because the way his mouth came down on him was almost perfection in Tory's mind. He wasn't sure how the pros did it but this felt just as good. There were a couple of times when he jumped from teeth but he almost instantly forgot about it again when Colin moved his tongue that way against his ridges. Tory was pretty sure he was moaning outloud now, trying his best to keep his hips from instinctively moving up and further into Colin's mouth. But they had rhythm. Tory was breathing heavily as Colin bobbed up and down the length. It took a little while but they were at a point where Tory could have died happy. His body was tensed with hot upsurging pleasure that tightened like a knot in his stomach. His toes began to curl and the heat was almost unbearable. That wet, slick warmth from Colin's mouth dipping over him. Tory writhed and dropped his arm from his eyes, using both hands to cling to his sheets. His head was tipped back, his eyes squeezed shut, breath coming in laborious moans.

He wasn't sure how long it went on. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? But pretty soon he found himself arching up from the sheets to come, holding back a loud groan. That orgasm was the greatest he'd ever felt, so much better than when he was alone. Everything tightened and tingled at once. Then Tory slowly eased back down onto the sheets and felt his toes go numb. Everything felt good. The air was cool on the flush and sweat of his face. His blankets were soft and folded neatly against his skin. The throbbing gently ebbed away but the sensations still shivered up and down his spine. He hardly noticed when Colin curled up beside him. Instinctively he put an arm around him and sighed.

Soon after that, he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN**: A chapter fic of other sexual escapades! The nerve! Yeah, that's what it will become. No, the story doesn't end here! It just ends for now. Each chapter will alternate between characters. This one was following Tory, but next time we get more of Colin! Hope you liked it so far. This was surprisingly awkward and painstaking to write. XD I really can't even explain why.

Anyway, love to hear what you guys think! Should there be moar? 8D


End file.
